When December Comes
by FauxPassGG
Summary: In a dark, gritty world Freddy Fazbear struggles to carve a place for himself. When a security guard is found murdered, accusations fly and it seems everyone is at risk. Between the shady day guard Foxy, the strangely overly optimistic janitor Bonnie, and Chica, the waitress that would rather be anywhere else, it seems that everyone is guilty of something. (Contains Swearing!)
1. Chapter 1

**November 12.**

Freddy couldn't help but laugh. Every day it amazed him how stupid people could be. He internally rolled his eyes, flashed a fake smile, and said in a voice with a hint of sarcasm, "No, sir, the pepperoni pizza is NOT vegan friendly." It was just another average day for Freddy, working his minimum wage job in Candy's Pizza, a pizza entertainment venue and also a subdivision of Afton Entertainment, which was a big company that valued money over basic safety requirements - hence the empty fire extinguisher cases and the incompetent guards.

Well, mostly incompetent, Freddy thought as he glanced over at the guard on duty while taking the man's order to the kitchen. The guard was a dark red fox by the name of Foxy. Foxy was currently leaning against the wall, eating a Snickers bar. Freddy always had a bad vibe around him, a sort of feeling that the wily fox was always up to something. Freddy shook the thought off and dropped the order of at the kitchen. As he came back out, noise from the speakers nearly bowled him over. "Great, the performance is starting," he mumbled to himself as he moved out of the way of a surging wave of screaming, crying children running to the main stage.

The performers of Candy's pizza began to take the stage, with deafening music pumping out of the speakers. "Hey, hey, hey kids! How are y'all doing today?" asked Candy, a blue cat, as he strolled over to the microphone. There was a chorus of screams that could have bowled a small child over. "I can't hear you!" Shouted Cindy, a pink cat and sister of Candy. An even louder chorus of screams flooded the building, which could have knocked down a full grown adult. "Great to hear!" Said Toby, a pink and white colored bear. "Let's get ready to sing!" Said Toby's friend Laura, a pink and white fox. "And get ready to dance!" said Ballora, a human in a ballerina's costume. "And most importantly, have fun!" Finished Baby, another human and the last member of the cast. "Hit it, Cindy!" Candy called over the excited shouts. "One, two, and a one two three!"

Freddy walked over to the staff room while the performers began their introductions, and quickly slammed the door. "Took you long enough, bear," a yellow chicken scowled at him. Freddy rolled his eyes and undid his black apron, tossing it to the chicken. (The company had been too cheap to buy enough aprons, so the staff had to share.) "I have a name, Chica." The yellow chicken rolled her eyes and walked out to start her shift. Freddy clocked out on the machine and plopped down onto the hideous couch that occupied a wall in the break room. The room was occupied by a few people, including Bonnie the janitor, who was emptying a trash can with his earbuds in his rabbit ears, nodding his head to whatever he was listening to. Mary, the girl in charge of the prize corner, was drinking a soda, and Scott, an engineer, was looking through the mini fridge. Freddy sighed and turned on the television. As he aimlessly scrolled through the channels, he couldn't help but wonder if this was doomed to be the rest of his life.

Hours later, the doors closed on the pizzeria, and the night crew began to show up. Freddy sighed as he set a stack of paper plates on one of tables. Chica was supposed to help him in restocking, but the yellow chicken had left as soon as the closing announcement hit the speakers. The pizzeria was now quiet, with bits of conversation drifting over from the performers lounging on the stage and the sweeping sounds from Bonnie as he swept near the corner. Mary was also busy restocking the prize corner. Freddy watched as Bonnie unlocked the basement door with his keys and happily went down the stairs, probably to fetch cleaning supplies. "Why the hell is he so happy all of the time…" Freddy muttered to himself. As he opened a cupboard, he suddenly heard a yell. Turning, he saw Bonnie race up the stairs, his usual calm smile gone, and panic in his eyes. "Guys…" he pointed a finger to the basement, unable to speak.

Freddy began cautiously moving down the stairs, wondering what could have the janitor in such a frenzy, when he saw it. Lying in the corner, in a pool of blood, was the body of a guard, Freddy remembered his name was Crimson, and they had hung out a few times after work. Freddy could only gape and stare at the body, until the fluttering of steps on the staircase brought him out of his trance. "What the hell?" Asked Mike, one of the night guards. "Oh my god…" Stuttered Jeremy, the second night guard. The performers were right on their heels, and they were all shocked into silence. "Is he…" was all that Mary could get out. Freddy gulped, and knelt over by the guard, placing two fingers on his neck. Freddy waited a moment before shaking his head. Slowly and shakily Freddy stood up. "We… We have to call the police."


	2. Chapter 2

**November 13.**

The next day, the pizzeria was closed off the public, with police cars parked near the entrance, and policemen greeting the employees as they entered. Freddy was one of the few who knew what had occurred, and the rest of the employees were puzzled and a few were scared. The officers had questioned him and sent him home, but he was unable to fall asleep. The sense of dread had stayed with him throughout the night, but he didn't feel tired. As the employees murmured to themselves to talk about rumors and speculations, when a detective walked in with his gold badge clipped to his jacket, a uniformed officer following behind. "All right now. I'm Detective Cliff, this is Officer Theo. If any of you weren't aware, your fellow worker Crimson was murdered last night." There was a shocked silence from the workers had not heard of the murder. As Freddy looked around, he saw two technicians, Melanie and Tina, look at each other in shock. Bonnie seemed unusually calm. Mike and Jeremy just scoffed, as if a murder wasn't important. Fritz just shook his head. Theo spoke up. "We will be launching an investigation, so interrogations will take place." Cliff nodded. "That's right. Now, we know that no one came and no one left into the building from our sources. That means that the murderer is one of you."

This statement sent the crowd into an uproar. "Calm down now! We'll find out which of you killed him, until then this location will be closed." With that, the detective turned and left, Officer Theo following. As soon as they left, the employees turned on each other and accusations started flying left and right. Toby's voice suddenly rose among the shouts. "How do we know it wasn't you? You've always held a grudge against the guards!" Candy growled at the accusation. "Of course! The guards are stupid and incompetent!" This was greeted by a chorus of angry shouts from the guards. "I wouldn't put it pass you two." Laura growled as she glared at Cindy. "Maybe it wasn't them, they aren't smart enough to plan something like this," Mike pointed out, turning to Baby. "It would take brains to do this, and we know Baby here is ruthless and merciless." Baby shot to her feet. "Shut up! We all know you hate Crimson, and wouldn't hesitate to off him if it meant more money for you!" There were nods from the crowd, as Mike was known to be very greedy. "Lay off of Mike!" Jeremy shouted, trying to defend his friend. "Why are you defending him? Are you guilty of killing him?" Chica pointed out. "Yeah? Well maybe you killed him! It would explain why you took off so early last night!" Jeremy countered.

Chica yelled something back, but it was lost in the chaos as everyone started shouting and yelling again. Freddy hung near the back, listening to the accusations. As he listened, he eyed Foxy and Bonnie. Both had remained silent, not accusing anyone. Freddy suspected that they were hiding something. As his eyes traveled the room, Freddy also noted how the engineers hadn't accused anyone either, instead hanging back in a group, watching the chaos. Freddy shook his head. He hadn't trusted anyone to begin with, but now he trusted everyone even less.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy listened to his footstep as they crunched on the gravel as he walked home. The rest of the day had been a blur of accusations, and a fight may have broken out if the police hadn't intervened. Cliff drifted around, taking statements and asking questions, and Theo always followed. As Freddy walked, alone with his thoughts, he was suddenly aware of someone standing in his path. He tensed up, hoping it wasn't a mugger trying to make an extra buck. "Calm down, it's me."

Freddy relaxed a little bit, recognizing the voice as Toby's. "Toby, hey. What's up." Toby said nothing but walked forward a bit so that he was standing in front of Freddy. "Where were you before Crimson was murdered?" Freddy was taken aback. "What? Are you accusing me?" Toby sighed. "No, no. It's just… Look man, unlike some people we work with, I don't actually want to loose my job. There isn't exactly a lot of opportunities for a children's entertainer these days. Just answer the question. Where were you?" Freddy hesitated, but responded. "I was restocking. Bonnie saw me." Toby sighed. "Alright, I'll believe that. I trust you a lot more than I trust the others… especially Chica."

He leaned against the wall of a building as he spoke, and took a lighter out of his pocket, turning the flame on and off again. "I mean, I don't like the way she just took off yesterday… Seems suspicious to me." Freddy nodded. "Hmm… Good point." Toby didn't reply for a moment, instead, he stared into the flames coming from his lighter. He then turned it off and thrust it back into his coat pocket. "Sorry, nervous habit. Anyways, I personally don't think the police are going to get far… Afton was never to keen on police investigations and will probably try to put all this behind us." Toby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to get the guy, you know… " Freddy nodded. "Yeah, so do I… I'm sure they'll get him eventually." Toby shook his head. "I'm not."

 **The Next Day  
November 14**

Toby was right that Afton would try to sweep the murder under the rug, as the next day the Pizzeria was opened again. It was still clear that something had happened, Freddy noted as he walked to work, since there were a few police cars parked around. Inside, the usual chaos from the parties greeted Freddy, but if a customer looked carefully they would notice an uneasy tension between the employees. There was the occasional glare between a performer and a guard, and sarcastic remarks from an engineer to a server. Freddy himself received a stare from Jeremy as he walked past the kiosk. Entering the kitchen, Freddy sighed as he opened the closet door, searching for extra napkins. As he turned to leave, Freddy was suddenly aware that someone was walking into the kitchen. The steps turned out to belong to Foxy, was set Freddy's suspicions up high. "What is he doing here…" Freddy muttered. He pulled the closet door closed, leaving a crack so he could see. The fox checked to see if the coast was clear before he promptly began opening drawers and cabinets, occasionally grabbing a few things. Muttering something to himself, he abruptly turned and left.

Emerging from his hiding spot, Freddy noticed that the drawers and cabinets had been left open. "He's stealing things?" Freddy mused. "What could we have that he could possibly want to steal…" Freddy was pulled from his thoughts when a loud crash resonated from backstage.

As Freddy arrived backstage, he was greeted by an interesting sight. Mike was being held back by Fritz and Scott and was cursing at Baby, who was lying on the ground with a red mark on her cheek. "Of course you would be the first to start a fight," Baby yelled at Mike as she got up. " All you ever think about is yourself! You couldn't care less about the rest of us. Oh, you're getting a pay cut! Big deal!" Mike snarled and suddenly broke free from Fritz and Scott and charged at Baby. Baby saw him coming and dodged. "Oh, now he's mad!" She laughed as she landed a punch on his face. Before Baby could follow up with another punch, Mike threw a hook and caught Baby off guard. Scott and Fritz again had to pull Mike off of Baby as he threw punches at the performer.

As the crowd of onlookers dispersed, Freddy noticed that Toby was engaged in a conversation with Bonnie. Toby said something, but the rabbit shook his head and turned away, ending the conversation. Curious, Freddy approached the performer. "What was that all about?" Toby shrugged. "Ah, nothing. I just had some questions for him. Didn't really get a straight answer out of him, though..." Toby took his lighter out and flicked it open. "Gotta go… I gotta figure out if the performance is still on with Baby looking like she is right now." Freddy nodded before turning and leaving the backstage area.


	4. Chapter 4

The day ended rather quickly, as Scott had called off the performance because of the fight. Freddy was grabbing his coat and was about to leave when he ran into Toby again. "Hey. Did you hear the news?" He asked as the two walked through the dining room on their way out. "No, what happened?" Toby put his hands in his pockets before speaking. "They found some big clue.. That Cliff guy found a wrench near the crime scene."

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "A wrench? Well, I guess that points towards the engineers…" Toby nodded. "Yeah, but don't you think that it's… off? I mean, come on, why would the murderer leave a clue as obvious as that near the crime scene?" Freddy thought for a moment."Hmm. Good point. Well, we aren't really in a position to make deductions now. See you tomorrow."

 **The Next Day**

 **November 15**

A sudden knocking at the doors of the pizzeria caught Freddy's attention as he walked through the dining area. Pushing the door open, Freddy saw a man in a black coat with a matching hat. "I'm sorry, sir. We aren't open yet." Freddy was about to pull the door closed when the man pulled out a business card. "My name is Ace. The company sent me here to assist with the murder investigation," the man said in a gruff voice. "Oh… well, I think you should talk to the manager, not me…" Freddy said as he pulled the door all the way open. Ace nodded and walked through the dining area towards the manager's office. "Great… another shady character to add to the cast." Freddy grumbled as he locked the doors.

Freddy sat in the lounge, absently staring at the cheap TV. In reality, Freddy was focused on Foxy, who was seated next to him with his legs propped up on the coffee table and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Are ye there, Fazbear?" Freddy sat up when he realized that Foxy was talking to him, staring at him with one eye since his other was covered by a leather eyepatch (Foxy refused to talk about what happened, so it was anyone's guess if there was an eye under there). "Uh… Yeah. Sorry. What did you say?" The fox rolled his eyes. "Ah was asking if ye were watching that." Freddy turned to the TV to realize that it was turned to the Cartoon Network. "Oh… um… no, you can change it." The fox sighed, looking at the clock. "Well, ye sure took yer sweet time with that. Ah been tryin' ta get yer attention fer the past 5 minutes, an now it's too late. I gotta do sometin' now…." With that, Foxy rose from the couch and left the room.

Freddy stared at the door, frowning. "I better follow him… who knows what he could be doing." Freddy muttered. He knew that it wasn't really his business, but his suspicions mixed with his curiosity overtook him.

Freddy watched as Foxy opened the door to the basement, ignoring the yellow police tape strewn around. Freddy waited a few seconds before he followed the fox down the stairs. The basement was eerie and dimly lit, and the smell of bleach was strong. Freddy waited a bit to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. There were stacks of boxes piled on top of each other, but nothing much. The blood from the murder was already cleaned away, and the body was long gone. Freddy hid behind some crates as he heard steps. He watched as Foxy climbed back up the stairs, holding something in his hand. Soon, the door shut and Freddy was alone in the basement. Standing, Freddy was about to leave when something caught his eye. Moving aside a tarp, Freddy gasped. Inside was a wrench, the top caked in dried blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"They say the cause of death was a blow to the head. Must have taken him off guard. Also means the weapon would have to be pretty big." Freddy just nodded absently as he listened to Toby talk. "Even better, the security cameras in the basement were disabled, and no one seems to know why." Toby and Freddy were currently seated in a booth. It had been less than an hour after Freddy had found the wrench, and Freddy was currently debating whether or not to tell Toby about the discovery. "Hey Toby… Can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure." "Why are you so interested in this investigation?" Toby sighed. "Well… I've been working here longer than you have. I've seen the company go to crazy lengths to ensure survival. With something as big as this, they'll be working double time to cover it up and get it out of the public eye. Probably why they sent that Ace guy, to slow down the investigation. Afton probably hopes the police will get frustrated and call it a cold case." Toby went silent for a moment. "The things he does for money… I never understand how money can control people like that." Their conversation was suddenly cut short by shouts on stage.

Racing to the stage, it was clear that another fight had broken out, this one between Jeremy and Candy. Candy was flat on the ground, trying to block off punches from Jeremy. A crowd had formed around the fighters now, cheering them on. "Trying to steal from my locker, eh?" Jeremy yelled as he lay punch after punch on to the performer. Suddenly, Cindy charged out of nowhere and rammed her shoulder into the guard, knocking him to the floor. "Stay back!" Cindy snarled at him as she helped Candy up. "I wasn't stealing from your blasted locker! You were the one who attacked me for no reason!" Candy snapped back, spitting blood onto the floor. Jeremy stood up and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I know what I saw. I've got my eye on you bastards." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Freddy shook his head in disbelief as he sat at a booth. The murder had set the entire staff on edge, and he had a sinking feeling it was only going to get worse. Looking to the stage, Freddy noticed Candy holding an icepack to his face while glaring at the guard's kiosk and Toby having a hushed conversation with Laura. Freddy stood up to leave when he noticed Chica quickly look away. "Strange…" Freddy thought. As he took a step towards her, the chicken abruptly turned and quickly left.

Freddy was walking past the supply closet when he heard a noise from inside. Pausing, he opened the door to check only to have someone grab him by the arm and forcefully yank him inside. Freddy yelled in surprise, but his assailant had put a hand over his mouth and shut the door. Freddy struggled and was caught off guard when the figure started talking. "Shhh. It's me." The voice belonged to Bonnie for sure, but it seemed so different. It was no longer calm and happy, but serious and dark. "Listen to me carefully. Candy and Cindy are planning to attack you tomorrow. Be careful. I'm going to let you go now. Don't scream." As promised, the rabbit released his grip on Freddy. Freddy gasped for air and turned to face the rabbit. "Wha… How do you know?" Bonnie shook his head. "Not important. Just… watch yourself tomorrow." Bonnie pushed passed the bear and was about to leave when Freddy asked another question. "Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie paused before answering. "Because when December comes, we could all be dead."

By the time Freddy left, the rabbit was out of sight. Freddy took his phone and tried to call Toby to get his feedback, but there was no answer. As Freddy leaved, Melanie suddenly burst out of the basement. She shouted something to Cliff, who had been interrogating Scott, and Cliff suddenly tensed up, following her to the basement. "Looks like they found the wrench…" Freddie muttered, as he left the building. He had other things to worry about.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day**

 **November 16**

Freddy took a deep breath as he stood in front of the mirror. On the desk in front of him was his pistol, an old but reliable revolver, and several bullets. "Better safe than sorry…" Freddy muttered to himself, tucking the pistol into his belt before pulling his coat on. As he locked the door to the house, Freddy took another breath before walking to the pizzeria, a sense of dread and worry following him closely.

As Freddy entered the building, he immediately noticed how empty it was. There were no other staff members in the dining area, and the stage was empty with the exception of Candy and Cindy. "Well, well, well. Look who showed up, the snoop." Candy grinned as he hopped off the stage. "Did you really think you could keep sneaking into the basement without us noticing?" Cindy laughed menacingly. The two began circling Freddy, slowly inching closer. "Now, why would anyone need to sneak into a crime scene… unless they were hiding something?" Freddy scowled. "Stay back, you fools." Cindy grinned evilly. "Or what?" Freddy said nothing but drew his pistol, cocking it and aiming at Candy. The two cats froze suddenly, their smiles dropping. Freddy moved closer to Candy so that the barrel of his gun was on the cat's chest. "Stay away from me." Freddy said in a low voice. Candy scowled at him, without a hint of fear in his eyes. "You win this time. But don't think you'll get off that easy next time." With that, Candy pushed the gun aside and walked backstage, Cindy following behind.

Freddy was almost bowled over by a frantic Scott as he headed to the kitchen to place an order. "What's happening?" He asked as Scott ran by. "Toby's not here! You haven't seen him?" Scott asked as he caught his breath. Freddy shook his head and Scott swore. "That bastard better not be flaking out on us… not now…." With that, Scott turned and ran backstage. Freddy frowned. "Toby's wouldn't ditch his job… he cares about it too much. And he didn't answer his phone yesterday…" Freddy shook his head and hoped he was overthinking things.

"Has anyone seen Fritz?" Freddy leaned against the wall, watching the pandemonium as Scott tried to rearrange the show to account for the two missing workers.. He had decided to dedicate the day to following Bonnie and seeing what he was up to. The results had been interesting. At first glance, it looked as if the rabbit was doing his job, smiling and joking with everyone, but after a better look Freddy saw the truth. Nearly every time there was a whispered conversation Bonnie was nearby, alert and listening. Freddy watched as Bonnie finished mopping and walked briskly down the hallway. After waiting a few seconds, Freddy started to follow only to see Cliff and Theo leave the office. Freddy turned to leave when a sharp voice caused him to stop. "You! Fazbear! I want words with you!"

"Sure thing, detective." Theo had moved to Freddy's right and Cliff was on his left. "Let's get some privacy, shall we?" Cliff asked as he opened the door to the office. Freddy sat in a folding chair while Cliff leaned against the desk. "So, tell me. You're a waiter, right?" Freddy nodded. "Interesting. The last time I checked, waiters don't have any business touching tools. So, why on earth would the fingerprints of a waiter end up on an engineering tool?" Freddy's heart started beating faster when he realized what he was getting to. "Well... I, um… Found the tool yesterday." Freddy said sheepishly. "Oh did you now? And you said nothing?" Cliff asked almost teasingly. "It's just that… I don't really trust anyone…" Freddy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Stand up. Now." Theo suddenly commanded. "Now raise your arms above your head." With a precise motion, Theo picked Freddy's revolver from his belt. "Ohhhh boy. The plot thickens, eh?"

By the time the interrogation was over the restaurant had closed . Cliff and Theo had grilled him for hours, demanding answers. In the end they let him go, but Freddy heard Cliff telling Theo to keep an eye on him. Freddy sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. They had confiscated his pistol as well, so if Candy tried to attack him again he would be helpless. Before Freddy could even step out of the dining room, someone banged on the glass doors. Mike opened the doors, and had to jump out of the way as a battered and bruised Toby collapsed onto the floor.

Freddy ran to Toby's side. "What happened?" Toby coughed a bit. "Got attacked this morning… Hit me pretty hard. Didn't see who, might have just been a mugger. I spent the day on my couch..." Toby paused and coughed again. Tina and Scott had ran over now. "Freddy, go grab a medical kit. There might be one in the basement somewhere." Scott said. Freddy nodded and ran down the stairs.

Luckily, the medical kit was easy to spot. It was on top of two big boxes, right next to the red puddle. Freddy grabbed the kit and was about to run up the stairs when something clicked. "Red puddle?" He asked aloud. Turning, Freddy dropped the medical kit. "Oh lord…" Right in front of him was a dead Fritz.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, Freddy was in the office again, this time in handcuffs. Cliff had detained him almost as soon as he left the basement with news of another death. Cliff leaned against the desk, scribbling something in his notepad. "Mmhh… So, a waiter with a gun, fingerprints on the murder weapon… and now your shift partner tells me you disappeared for a good half hour. And what do you know, another body shows up. Seems very suspicious, doesn't it?" Freddy grimaced. He hadn't thought that Chica would actually notice or care that he was gone, but apparently she had. "So let's here it, chief. Where were you when you disappeared?"

Freddy's heart nearly stopped when he remembered where he was: following Bonnie. Now what was he supposed to say? 'I was following the janitor around?' There was no way Cliff would believe that. "I guess I could fake an alibi… but Toby's the only one who would be okay with it, and he wasn't here all day… Damn, I'm backed into a corner here…" Freddy thought. Suddenly, the office door opened. "Ah, leave the lad be."

Freddy looked up to see Foxy entering the office with Theo behind him. "Th' lad was with me. There was a lil' kid missin', so ah asked Freddy ta help me search." Freddy was stunned. Why was Foxy giving him an alibi? And would Cliff really believe that?

To Freddy's surprise, Cliff blinked and closed his notebook. "Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" Moving behind Freddy, Cliff unlocked his handcuffs. "Well, you're free to go." Freddy was too shocked to say anything, so he nodded instead. Before he left, Cliff grabbed his shoulder. "Better watch yourself. If I get any shroud of evidence pointing toward you, I won't hesitate to toss you in jail," Cliff hissed.

"Foxy! Wait!" Foxy stopped and turned around, waiting for Freddy to catch up. "Thanks for helping me… but, why did you do it?" Foxy rolled his eyes. "Lad, ya ain't a killer. Trust me, I'd know one when ah' see one." "What the hell does that mean?" "It means ya ain't got the guts to be a killer. Ah saw you this mornin' with yer little standoff. I saw it in yer eyes. Ye never would have pulled that trigger, never in a thousand years." Foxy turned around again. "Now I don't know what ye really were doin', and frankly ah don't care. Yer lucky I'm friendly with the police, but don't expect me ta bail ye out again if ye do somethin' stupid."

"And he helped you? Wow. Didn't think the fox had a heart…" Toby muttered. Freddy nodded. The two were sitting in a booth again, talking about the day. "Listen… I know I said to everyone it was probably a mugger… but I don't think it was." Freddy perked up. "What makes you say that?" Toby glanced around and leaned in before speaking. "Because there were two people, not just one. I doubt two muggers would team up, attack someone, and not take anything. I fought them off, but I don't think I hurt any of them too badly. Toby slowly stood up from his seat. "Gotta go, Scott's called some sort of emergency meeting. Freddy watched Toby leave. Before he could leave, Bonnie suddenly came in and slid into the now vacant seat. "Someone wiped the security footage. No one's alibi can be proven now," the rabbit said in a hushed voice. "Wait.. why do you care?" Bonnie sighed. "I care about this as much as you do. I'm only telling you this because you seem to be the only other person in this damned place who cares." With that, Bonnie slid out of the booth and left the dining area. As Freddy watched the purple bunny disappear, he realized that there was definitely more to Bonnie than he originally thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Day**

 **November 17**

The next day, the staff was huddled in the dining room, waiting for Scott to show up and make announcements. Toby and Freddy stood near the stage, talking aimlessly. "I heard the cops found out the cause and time of death. Same story, blow to the head. It happened sometime last night.." Toby said as he folded his arms across his chest. Freddy nodded, deep in thought "Listen, I've learned things about the janitor… he's not exactly what he seems. Look." Freddy gestured over to the engineers, who were engaged in a conversation. Bonnie was lurking nearby, pretending to be on his phone. "He seems to be around whenever people are talking." Toby nodded. "Weird. Well, Laura is probably innocent. I've known her for a while, and there's no way she could kill anyone. I'm not too sure about Baby or Ballora, but Candy and Cindy are definitely shady…"

"I did hear the security cameras were disabled," Freddy noted. Toby sighed. "Great, now no one can use the cameras to prove an alibi. The only way to prove it now is to get people to back you up." Freddy tapped his finger on the table he was leaning against. "You know… I really don't trust that Ace guy. He said the company sent him to help with the investigation, but he hasn't really done anything, other than hang out in the office."

Suddenly, shouts from the stage area pulled Freddy from his thoughts. "I'm telling you! Just look at them! Always talking, always plotting." Mike's voice drifted from the stage area. "I heard that Freddy had a gun. Why would he need that? So he could gun us all down in cold blood?" Freddy scowled when heard Jeremy mention his name, knowing that the guards were accusing him and Toby. "I mean, kind of weird that Toby gets 'mugged' the same day we find a body-" Mike's sentence was suddenly cut off by Chica punching him. "Shut up, you greedy bastard." She scowled, turning to Jeremy while raising her hands, getting ready to fight.

Soon, the entire dining area erupted into chaos as the employees turned on one another. Freddy watched as Mary slugged Jeremy from behind, knocking him to the ground and piling punches onto him. The brawl was abruptly stopped when a shrill whistle pierced through the shouting.

"Settle down!" Policemen had entered the dining area and were pulling the employees off of each other. Theo stood on the stage, grabbing a microphone. "Listen up! Since another body was discovered in this establishment, we have reason to suspect that every single one of you is a target. That means that this location will be shut down until the murderer is caught."

This announcement was met with mixed reactions from the crowd. There were some murmurs of surprise, and others of glee. Interestingly enough, Freddy noticed that there were few reactions of disappointment. The staff began to leave, heading home or to the bar or wherever they pleased. Strangely, Freddy realized that Melanie was missing. Freddy shook his head, hoping that she was simply sick and not dead. As Freddy left, he noticed Foxy walking away briskly. He decided to tail the fox tomorrow and see where he was going. Freddy sighed, staring at the sky before walking home.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Day**

 **November 18**

The police had shut down the building, but Freddy still found himself at the building the next day. Scott had ordered all employees to show up, so the police could keep an eye on them. "Can't believe that bastard. Making us still show up to work. Unbelievable," Chica muttered as she opened the door to the lounge, Freddy following behind.

Almost as soon as he entered the lounge, Freddy sensed an extreme tension. He saw the guards on one side of the break room, huddled in a group, their eyes shooting daggers towards the engineers. The engineers met their glares and shot their own glares back. The silence in the room was awkward and intimidating, as if the drop of a pen would spark a fight. Freddy quickly turned and left the room, not wanting to be there if a fight broke out.

As Freddy left the room, he quickly spied Ace entering the office again. The stage area was mostly quiet, Bonnie on his phone in a booth, and Laura was wandering around boredly. Freddy gave a frustrated sigh as he sat in a booth. "There's been two people murdered… and I'm sitting here, not doing anything," Freddy sighed restlessly. Giving up, Freddy got up and walked towards the two murder sites: The basement.

Freddy stood behind a stack of boxes, trying to envision the crime scenes in his head. It wasn't easy, with the bodies gone and the blood cleaned, and Freddy wasn't sure he remembered where exactly the bodies were. As he was about to give up, the door opened and two people walked down the stairs. Ducking behind the boxes again, Freddy saw that it was Scott and Candy.

The two began whispering to each other, bits of their conversation occasionally drifting over to Freddy. "... don't like it….. Have to. Isn't…. Way, we… him. Bonnie… soon." Scott nodded, and Candy pulled a gun out of his belt, handing it to Scott. The two then left the basement, leaving Freddy alone and confused.

After a few minutes, Freddy emerged from the basement. Sitting at a table, he thought about what he had just seen and heard. The fact that he had seen a gun and heard Bonnie's name mentioned worried him. What were they planning to do to him? "I have to warn him," Freddy finally decided. "He did the same for me." As Bonnie passed his booth, Freddy called out to him. "What's up?" asked the rabbit in his usually peppy voice. "Bonnie, listen… I think Scott and Candy are up to something, and they might try to attack you." Freddy whispered. Bonnie shrugged before whispering back, "Well, they can try. Thanks for the warning." With that, Bonnie got up and walked away. "Just be careful," Freddy called to him.

As the workday ended, Freddy was about to leave when someone behind him called his name. Turning, he saw Chica walking towards him. "What do you want, Chica?" The chicken sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I want you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?" "It means let the cops take care of this. It's their damn job." Freddy just shook his head. "I can't sit here and watch everyone die around me." As he walked away, he heard the chicken scoff. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Freddy noticed the group almost as soon as he left the building. Under the streetlight in the parking lot, Candy, Cindy, Mike, Scott, and Ballora were waiting. Freddy hung back, unsure of what was going to happen. A few minutes later, Bonnie left the building. He froze when he saw the group start walking towards him. "Well. I don't suppose you want to explain why you've been snooping around?" Candy smirked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie growled. Mike laughed. "Don't play dumb now," he said as he took out a knife. Bonnie tensed up as the group began closing in, some holding weapons. Freddy cursed, knowing that he had to help. As he got up, someone suddenly grabbed his arm, holding him back. Freddy whirled around to see Baby holding him back. "You're not interfering in this, that bastard's got this coming!"

Suddenly, Candy lunged at Bonnie, a knife in his hand. Bonnie dodged and punched Candy in the face, then turned and ducked a punch from Ballora. Mike moved in and tried to stab him, but Bonnie expertly dodged the attack and threw a low kick, knocking Mike to the floor. As he turned to fight Candy, Cindy suddenly grabbed him from behind and knocked him to the ground. "What the hell are you waiting for? Take the shot!" Candy yelled to Scott, who was clutching a gun. "I can't! Cindy, get out of the way!" Bonnie threw Cindy off of him, his eyes widening as Scott clicked the gun, getting ready to pull the trigger. A gunshot cut through the night.

"No!" Freddy shouted as he finally wrenched his arm free from Baby. Freddy stopped when he saw Bonnie open his eyes and look around, confused. Then Freddy realized that the shot hadn't come from Scott. The gun that had fired was in the hands of Foxy, standing at the entrance, scowling at the group. Foxy had fired his gun into the air, taking everyone's attention and stopping the fight. "Scatter!" Someone shouted, and the group quickly turned and ran in different directions, shouting and cursing at the unwanted intervention of the fox, taking off into the inky black night.


	10. Chapter 10

Foxy holstered his gun and went up to Bonnie, helping him up. "Ye alright, lad?" Bonnie dusted himself off. "Fine. Look, thanks for the help, but I had that under control." Foxy smiled. "Yeah, 'ah could tell. I recognize that trainin'. Special forces?" Bonnie scowled. "Yeah, I fought in the damn war. What does it mean to you?" Bonnie turned and left before Foxy laughed. "That's no way ta' talk to the guy who made sure ye bastards made it onto the damn beach." Bonnie froze and turned around again. "Wait… you were in the war too?" Foxy gestured to his eyepatch. "How do ye think I got this? We we're bustin' our asses over on th' front line while ye were busy fumblin' with yer stupid airstrike." Foxy sighed, remembering his war days. "Ah, fat lotta good that war did us. Look where we ended up." Bonnie nodded, knowing what he meant. Foxy shook his head. "Ah'm just rambling now. Besides, ah think someone wants to speak with you," he said, gesturing to where Freddy had been standing.

Freddy had hung back, watching the conversation, before running towards Bonnie. As he neared, Foxy turned and left. "Holy crap! Are you ok?" Bonnie just nodded. "Yeah. Fine." Freddy shook his head. "I tried to help, but Baby was holding me back. She took off after the shot, though... " Bonne just nodded, staring off at the place where Foxy had left. "Wow, Navy… I never knew," he muttered. "So, you were in the war?" Bonnie sighed. "Yeah. I'd… rather not talk about those days…" Freddy nodded in understandment. "That's fine." Bonnie rubbed his arm. "I've never really slept well after the war… some things stay with you forever, I guess." Bonnie gave a frustrated sigh. "Well… should have seen that coming. Candy must have saw me eavesdropping and caught on… I better get going. See you tomorrow." Freddy nodded as Bonnie left. "Take care of yourself, Bonnie." As Freddy walked home, he realized that someone was following him. As he walked under a light, Freddy recognized the figure as Theo, though he wasn't sure if this made him feel safer or worse.

 **The Next Day**

 **November 19**

"There he goes again…" Freddy muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall opposite the office. Ace was hard at work doing… something. Although he was supposed to be helping the investigation, Ace was mostly dodging questions and giving vague answers, doing nothing to hinder Freddy's suspicions. Freddy turned to the stage area, where a group of people were whispering and shooting looks at Bonnie. Candy had apparently been very successful in turning people against Bonnie. "Hey," Toby greeted as he walked over to Freddy. "Hey. Did you hear about the fight yesterday?" Freddy asked. Toby shrugged. "All I heard was that a bunch of people beat up Bonnie, and someone showed up with a gun. Think it was a cop, maybe that Theo guy." Freddy shook his head. "It was Foxy, I saw the whole thing." After quickly recapping the fight, Freddy turned his attention back to the office. "Man. What the hell is Ace doing?" He wondered aloud. Toby shook his head. "He seems to be bent on hiding something, by the way he's tearing through those files… he's probably a fraud of some sort, but I don't have a clue about why he's here." Freddy folded his arms across his chest. "Toby, I think we'd make more progress if we brought someone else in." Toby raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Who are we talking about?" "I'm thinking Bonnie. He was suspicious at first, but I found out yesterday he was in the war as special ops. He's already scarred from the war, I don't think his concise can handle killing another person, let alone two." Toby thought for a moment. "He could be a good asset… but I'm not sure I trust him completely… tell you what, we can bring him in, but only if we can agree that Laura is innocent. I've known her for ages… she'd never kill anyone. Besides, she was with Mary when Crimson was killed, and I trust Mari a lot more than Candy and Cindy combined." Freddy rubbed his chin. "Alright, deal." Toby smiled. "Hope we made the right choice."

"How you holding up?" Bonnie shrugged. "Pretty well. Can't really eavesdrop now, everyone's on guard…" Freddy nodded. "Hey, can I ask you about special ops? I'll try not to pry." Bonnie sighed. "What do you want to know? We were in charge of using tech for recon." Freddy suddenly snapped his fingers. "Perfect. Do you think you could set up some security cameras in the office? Toby and I think something's up with Ace, but we can't really prove anything. Bonnie thought for a bit. "Well… I could probably do it, I know where I can get some cameras… Yeah. Yeah, I could do it." Freddy smiled. "Great, thanks.' As Bonnie walked off to find some cameras, Freddy turned to the security kiosk, frowning. "I never did get around to following Foxy yesterday… Guess I'll do it today then."


	11. Chapter 11

The wind blew cold in Freddy's face. He had almost lost Foxy a few times as he walked down twisting streets and narrow alleyways. "Where the devil is he heading…" Freddy muttered. Finally, the fox stopped at a rundown apartment. Hanging back, Freddy heard multiple voices, including what sounded like children's voices. Foxy pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened it, a black bunny suddenly staggered out of the open door, shouting something. Foxy sighed, saying something to the bunny. The bunny just laughed and took a swig from the bottle he was holding. Foxy rolled his eyes and shoved the rabbit back into the building, shutting the door behind him. Freddy stood still for a few moments, thinking about what he had seen before deciding that he couldn't draw any conclusions from the event. Turning, Freddy began his long walk home.

 **The Next Day**

 **November 20**

Toby, Freddy, and Bonnie were huddled in a store room, staring at a tablet in Bonnie's hands. "Hmm… there we go." Bonnie tapped the tablet a few times and a security camera layout popped out. "Right, here's the live feed." Bonnie tapped the icon for the office, and the screen jumped to the office. The three watched as Ace grabbed a sheaf of papers. Plugging in a paper shredder, Ace looked around, as if checking for anyone watching him. Ace then walked over to air conditioner in the office and flipped it on. "Why is he turning that on? I'm wearing three fricking layers," Toby said. "A distraction! That way anyone walking by won't be able to hear the shredder!" Bonnie exclaimed. "But what is he doing with a paper shredder?" Freddy wondered.

His question was answered as Ace began shoving papers into the shredder. "He's… destroying papers? Why?" Bonnie mused. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the cheap AC unit. "Shit," Ace swore, quickly unplugging the shredder. "Gotta dump these.." Ace hurriedly left the office. Bonnie put the tablet down. "Well. Bless Scott for being such a cheapskate. If the AC hadn't blown he would have shredded everything, but it looks like he was only able to shred a few papers." Toby nodded. "Now's our chance. We can follow him and find out what he's truly doing." Bonnie nodded. "Wait, now?" Freddy questioned. Freddy then watched as Toby and Bonnie pulled out their own guns. "Yeah, let's go!" Bonnie said excitedly. "Right, Cliff took your gun. Well, just stick close to us, come on," Toby said to Freddy as he followed Bonnie out the door. Freddy shrugged and followed.

The three swiftly snuck out of the pizzeria without Scott noticing and began following Ace down the street. Ace suddenly turned into an alleyway. "He must know we're following him, Toby cursed. Bonnie shrugged. "Doesn't matter, that alleyways a dead end." The purple rabbit drew his pistol and slowly walked into the alley, Toby doing the same. Freddy followed behind.

"Hold it!" Ace froze and turned, his left hand clutching a briefcase and his right hand clutched into a fist. He scowled at the two guns being aimed at him. "You don't know what you're doing," He growled. "Actually, we know exactly what you're doing. Destroying documents, hindering the investigation." Bonnie said, locking eyes with Ace. "Tell the truth or I'll put a bullet in your chest. Who the hell are you, and why are you here?"

"My real name would be irrelevant to you. As for why I'm here… I wasn't exactly lying when I said the company sent me," 'Ace' said. Freddy walked over to Ace and took the briefcase from him. Ace scowled at him. "You don't know what you're getting into," he growled. "Doesn't matter, we're taking you in," Bonnie said. "No, you aren't," Ace replied as he suddenly drew a gun from his coat.

"Get down!" Toby shouted as Ace opened fire. Bonnie ducked behind a trash can and Toby dragged Freddy behind a stack of boxes. The two fired back but couldn't hit Ace from their position. Ace backed up, still shooting, until he was against the wall at the far end of the alley. Suddenly, he jumped up and grabbed the ledge with his free hand. With a swift movement, he hoisted himself over the wall and vanished. "Damn!" Bonnie swore as he ran up to the wall. Peering over, he sighed. "It leads to a street. He must be long gone by now…" Freddy shrugged. "At least we have this," he said, holding up the briefcase. "Let's find out what he was doing here."


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, the group was back at the pizzeria in the storeroom. Freddy clicked open the case to reveal a stack of papers. "Memos… reports… what is all this?" Bonnie wondered. Freddy grabbed a paper and read it aloud.

"I have sent the $1,000 dollars as down payment. As agreed, I will send the rest when the job is complete. - W. Afton."

"Afton? So, the company didn't send him, but Afton sent him directly," Freddy mused as he picked up the next piece of paper.

"August 23, 1983.

To: W. Afton

From: V. Smith

As stated in my previous message, a guard was murdered at one of our locations. Against my will, manager contacted police. Have received word that location is being shut down for multiple safety violations and health issues. Staff is being reassigned. Manager will not be moved and has been terminated from his position."

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so a guard was killed in '87 as well?" Toby asked. Freddy nodded. "But why would they fire the manager? And why would they order him not to tell the police?" Freddy shook his head and picked up the next memo.

"March 4, 1987.

To: W. Afton

From: V. Smith

Staff member murdered. Manager is complying with requests. Police have not been notified. All goes well."

Freddy's face paled. "Lord… another death, and they didn't call the police?" The rest of the memos weren't any better.

"March 7, 1987.

To: W. Afton

From: J. Watson

Body disposed of properly. Have filed missing persons reports. Bribes in the right place, staff testified as expected. Staff involved with the murder have been moved to the following locations:

172, 89, 125, 76, and 54. All goes well."

Bonnie slammed his fist into the table. "Those bastards!" Toby shook his head, a grim look on his face. "Figures… they cover up a murder to make more money. Freddy sighed as he rubbed his face. "Guys, calm down. We can turn this over to the police once we catch the murderer. In the meantime, did you guys notice?" Freddy pointed at the memo. "It says some staff members were moved to location 89… that's our location."

 **The Next Day**

 **November 21**

As Freddy entered the pizzeria, he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the supply closet. "Why is Theo following you?" Chica demanded once they were alone. "What? I don't know, because Cliff doesn't trust me. What does it matter to you?" Chica rolled her eyes. "Because he's wasting his time! Candy's over here doing… God knows what, and that dumbass detective sends an officer after you!" Freddy shook his head. "Well if you're so sure you know who the murderer is, why don't you just tell Cliff?" Chica gave a frustrated sigh. "Because my alibi is crap! I was at home, alone! I've got no way to back myself up, so Cliff won't listen to a word I say!" Chica growled to herself and left the closet, muttering something about getting respected.

"I just think it's strange," Baby said to Ballora, "That Ace suddenly upped and vanished." Freddy bit his lip as he heard his name mentioned. There wasn't really a good way to say what happened to Ace, so he kept his mouth shut. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to him… do you?" Baby as she turned to Freddy. Freddy shook his head. "Not a clue." Ballora rolled her eyes. "Sure….." She scoffed. Before Freddy say anything in response, the door banged open. Candy and Cindy walked in, Toby and Laura right behind them. "You're crazy!" Toby shouted at Candy. Candy growled, glaring at Baby. Baby sighed. "What do you want-" Before she could finish speaking, Candy punched her mouth. "No!" Toby shouted as he grabbed Candy from behind, only to be punched by Cindy. "It's on!" Ballora yelled as she charged into Cindy, knocking her off of Toby. Laura ran over to try to the help Toby, but Ballora turned and tried to punch her. Soon, the entire backstage area burst into chaos. Freddy ran over, but the door opened again. Mary, Chica, and Melanie ran in. "What the hell is happening?" Chica yelled as Candy charged at Baby. Baby dodged easily and sent Candy stumbling into Tina and Melanie, knocking them over.

Before anything else could be done, Baby suddenly screamed in pain. Bonnie had suddenly came in out of nowhere and had her pinned on the ground, twisting her arm behind her back. "Get him off!" Baby yelled as tears streaked down her face. "Bonnie! Get off!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie growled before getting off of Baby. "It's like I said earlier," Tina exclaimed. "That bastard is crazy. He could kill someone without blinking an eye." The others nodded in agreement. Bonnie turned and ran out of the room. No one except for Freddy noticed he was crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Next Day  
November 22**

"That one's his." Freddy had spent the earlier part of the day thinking about everything he had learned so far. He decided that he needed to know whether or not he could trust Foxy, so he grabbed Toby and the two went to his house after work, while Freddy told Toby everything he knew about the fox. "Hm. Pretty run down. No wonder he steals things," Toby commented. Freddy shrugged and crossed the street. Climbing the steps to the door, Freddy took a deep breath, not knowing what he was going to find. Reaching out, he rang the doorbell.

After a few moments of silence, someone opened the door a crack. "Who's there?" "Foxy, it's me. Freddy." There was a pause. "What the hell do ye want?" Freddy sighed. "To talk. Can I come in?" Foxy responded by pulling the door closed again. Toby shrugged. "Foxy, listen up. We know you've been stealing from the pizzeria. Unless you want to be jobless, I'd recommend you let us in," Toby called out.

After a moment, the door opened all the way. Foxy stood there, scowling at the two bears. "Get yer arses in here," He growled.

The room Freddy had stepped into looked simple enough. There were a few paintings on the wall, along with some kind of plaque. There was a large bookcase on one side of the room with dog-eared copies of books ranging from romance to murder. On one side of the room was an ugly green couch currently occupied by the same black rabbit that Freddy had seen the other day, resting his legs on the table and watching a TV that was on the other side of the room. As Foxy shut the door, a black bear walked down the staircase. "Oh my god, Jay! Have you been drinking again? I can smell the liquor from here!" The bear shouted. The rabbit, Jay, sighed. "I was drinking a while ago. I've sobered enough now to tell that you're pissed off." Foxy walked around the bears and into the room. "Christ, Sam calm down." Sam, the black bear, just sighed. "Fine… sorry. Just had a bad day." The bear turned and walked up the stairs.

"Jay, can ye give us the room?" The black rabbit looked up, noticing Freddy and Toby. "Uh… sure."As he got up, Foxy glared at him. " 'Ah better not find any more of yer damn bottles," Foxy growled at the rabbit. Jay rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs. "Aye, aye, captain." Foxy shook his head before sitting on the couch. "So. What do ye want from me?"

"A few things. First, why are you stealing from the company?" Foxy threw his hands in the air. "Think, Fazbear! Does it look like ah make enough money to house all these people?" Toby scoffed. "Three people isn't a lot." Foxy laughed. "Who said it was only three?"

Before he could elaborate, children's laughter suddenly sounded from upstairs, and two kids ran down, a boy and a girl no more than 6 years old. The boy slid to a stop at the base of the stairs, the girl crashing into him. "Billy? 'Ah thought ye and Jill went home already." The boy shrugged. "We were about to. Honestly!" Foxy laughed. "Ye two better get home 'fore yer mother blows her top." The two nodded and left the house.

"Who was that?" Freddy questioned. Foxy shrugged. "Neighbor's kids. Anyways - " Foxy was cut short by a loud crash somewhere in the house. Foxy shot up from the couch. "Damn." He walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a set of stairs leading to some kind of basement. Freddy looked at Toby, who shrugged, before following the fox down the stairs.

The basement was dark and cold, complete with an eerie atmosphere. There was a click, and a light overhead went on, illuminating the basement. On the floor, cans of paint were rolling around, and a figure was crumpled on the ground. "Damned thing keeps locking up!" The figure shouted. Another figure, a golden rabbit, clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Warned you." The figure on the floor was a golden bear with a mechanical leg. The bear pulled himself from the floor and realized that they were no longer alone in the basement. "Oh… Hi, Foxy." Foxy rolled his eyes. "Steve, th' hell happened this time?" Steve the rabbit shrugged. "Thing locked up again. Probably needs fixing again." Foxy sighed. "Greg, be more careful lad." The bear gave a mock salute, and Foxy chuckled before turning to Toby and Freddy. "Told 'ye it was more than three."

Foxy shut the door to the basement after leading the two back into the living room. "Spose ye have questions." The fox sat back down on the couch. "Steve n' Greg are old war buddies of mine. Steve's down on luck and Greg got into some trouble with the cops," Foxy explained. "Said he got framed for somethin'. I'm not really sure myself, but 'Ah trust 'im. Whatever they think he did, it's pretty bad." The fox stood again. "Before I forget. 'Ah think this is yours?" Foxy handed Freddy his revolver back. "How did you get it?" Asked Freddy in astonishment.

Foxy winked. "Told ye 'ah was friendly with the police. Try not to lose it again." Toby rolled his eyes. "If you're so friendly with them, why can't you get them to leave Greg alone?" Foxy sighed. "Well, 'ahm not friends with everyone. The detective on that case hates me." Foxy shook his head. "And 'ah hear you aren't friends with everyone either. Hear ye have an issue with trust or somethin'. Not hard to see why, 'ah can name three people whose alibis don't make an ounce of sense."

Freddy nodded. "Well, thanks for talking to us." Foxy rolled his eyes. "Didn't have much of a choice since ye blackmailed me." Toby shrugged. "Hey, it worked. Anyways, we should get going." As the two entered the hall, the front door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Melanie demanded as she walked in. "What are YOU doing here?" Freddy asked. "That's cliche," Toby snickered under his breath. "Well I live here," Melanie growled. "Wait, so are you the one who fixes Greg's leg?" Freddy questioned. Melanie sighed. Angrily. "How the hell did you… Ugh, never mind. Just stay the hell away from me." Toby raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "You think I'm happy with harboring a fugitive? I'm sick of dealing with Jay and Sam's crap, and now you dolts come snooping around. Just stay the hell away from me. You're trying to solve this… thing, but how do I know you're not the killer?" With that Melanie pulled the two out of the doorway and walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn, it's cold." Toby swore as the two walked down the street towards the pizzeria. Toby had forgotten his jacket, and Freddy had offered to walk back with him to get it since he had "borrowed" a key. Freddy unlocked the door and walked into the now empty restaurant. Toby grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and was about to leave when Freddy heard a sound from backstage.

"Did you hear that?" Freddy whispered. Toby nodded. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun while Freddy grabbed a flashlight from the security kiosk. Holding the light with one hand and holding his gun with another, Freddy carefully made his way backstage, Toby following. Another sound could be heard, this one a groan. Freddy gasped as his light hit a figure crumpled on the ground. Toby ran over and turned the figure over, revealing it to be Ballora, cut, bruised, and bleeding. "Toby… is she…" Toby placed two fingers on her wrist. "No… she's still alive!"


	14. Chapter 14

"What do we do? Should I call 911?" Freddy asked frantically. Toby shook his head. "No! We're not supposed to be here, remember? If Cliff finds out you were here after hours and just happened to find someone assaulted, he'll toss you in jail without a second thought!" Freddy thought quickly. "Okay… I think I know who to call…"

Taking out his cell phone, Freddy quickly dialed a number. "Come on… Pick up…" he muttered as the dial tone rang. He sighed in relief when there was a click. "Hello?" Asked a groggy voice. "Hey, Chica, it's Freddy. Listen, you have a car, right?"

"Uhh… yeah. Why?"

"Can you come down to the pizzeria? There's been an emergency."  
"What? Why are you there right now? What happened?"  
"Ballora's been hurt… just get down here!"

A few minutes later, Chica pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Freddy had slung Ballora's arm over his shoulder and carefully helped her to the parking lot, Toby doing the same on her other arm. "We should get her to the hospital," Toby called. Chica looked her over quickly and shook her head. "It doesn't look that bad… I have a better idea. Get in."

"Lay her here." Chica had driven the group to a house near the center of town. Freddy and Toby carefully lay Ballora the couch Chica had pointed to. Chica lay rolls of bandages and other medical supplies on the table. "Hmm… It's not as bad as it looks…" She muttered to herself as she glanced over Ballora's injuries. "Give me some room." Freddy and Toby backed off as Chica grabbed a roll of bandages. "Do you know what you're doing?" Freddy asked. "Well considering I'm in med school, yes, yes I am!" Chica shouted. "A doctor…?" Toby wondered aloud. "Just… just shut up and let me work."

Half an hour later, Chica walked into the kitchen where Toby and Freddy were waiting. "She'll be fine. Someone hit her up pretty badly, but she should live." Freddy sighed in relief. "So… medical school?" Chica rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Believe me, I'd do anything to quit this stupid job and enroll full time… but that dumbass contract has me working here for another three months. Plus I need the money…" Freddy frowned sympathetically. The contract that all the workers were forced to sign caused a lot of hatred in the restaurant. "Hey… you think that the murderer is doing this because they want to get out of their contract?" Freddy asked Toby. Toby shrugged. "Maybe… seems kind of extreme though."

"So that's why you keep disappearing? Med school?" Freddy questioned. Chica grinned. "How else am I supposed to study?" A groan from the living room brought the three to Ballora's side. "She's waking up." Ballora slowly sat up on the couch, a hand on her head. "Where… what… where am I?" She groggily muttered. "At my house. You got banged up pretty badly. What happened?" Ballora thought for a moment. "I… was attacked. I couldn't tell by who, but… there was definitely more than one. They ran when they heard someone at the front doors… That was you guys, wasn't it? You saved me!" Freddy smiled at her. "Yeah… it's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." Ballora grabbed Freddy's arm. "You have earned my trust."

"Great to hear… listen, do you think you could get Baby off of Bonnie's back?" Ballora nodded eagerly. "Yes. If you trust Bonnie, then I trust him. I can definitely get her to lay off." Chica stood up. "Hey, I'll get you home." Ballora stood and thanked her before leaving. "I'll come back for you two," Chica called to Toby and Freddy. "Don't bother," Toby responded. "I'll walk." "Same here," Freddy said as he stood and stretched. "See you tomorrow."

 **The Next Day**

 **November 23**

Freddy stared into his soda can, swirling it lightly so that the liquid hit the sides. The door creaked open as Foxy entered. "Hey," Freddy greeted. "Hey." Freddy carefully shut the door, ensuring they were alone in the break room. "So… You were saying the other day that some people's alibis didn't make sense?" Foxy nodded. "Yeah. Mike said he was in th' security office, but 'ah was takin' care of… business in the kitchen and saw 'im walking towards the basement. Tina says she was changin' a light or somethin', but no one's backing her up."

Freddy nodded, deep in thought. "Hey… you notice how Candy's accused pretty much everyone? And how whenever someone accuses Cindy, she manages to divert the blame to someone else?" Foxy grimly nodded as he crossed his arms. "Yeah.. th' two claimed ta' be with Scott and Jeremy at the time of the murders, and both of them verified it. 'Ah still don't trust Scott, though. He's always around when a fight breaks out." Freddy sighed and tossed his soda can into the trash can. "By the way… I'm glad you trust me now." Foxy gave a forlorn sigh. "You're not a murderer… I would know." Foxy absently placed a hand over his eyepatch. Freddy, suddenly realizing what he was getting to, pat his back sympathetically. "You… killed someone… during the war, right?" He asked in a soft voice. "More than one… it stays with ye," Foxy responded. "Ye can kill a man, but his soul will haunt ye forever."

The conversation was ended when the door opened and Toby walked in. "Hey, did you guys here? Jeremy's been arrested."

 **A/N: As of today, I have finished writing the story! I will be uploading chapters every other day. Let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

"What? Why?" Toby shrugged. "Apparently he's refused to say where he was at the time of the murders. Freddy rubbed his chin. "Weird." Suddenly, Toby was thrown aside by Mike as he stormed into the break room, immediately getting into Freddy's face. "You did this, didn't you?! Bastard!" He spat. "What?" Freddy stuttered. "Don't lie to me. I know you're friends with that damn detective," Mike spat at Foxy, "And I know that you hate Jeremy," He said as he turned on Freddy. "You framed Jeremy, and I'm going to prove it." The door opened again, and Theo stuck his head in. "Hey, let's calm down in here. The last thing we need is a fight." Mike growled and turned on his heel, storming out of the break room.

About 3 hours later, Freddy met with Foxy and Toby outside. "So, turns out Jeremy's got an alibi," Toby said as he flicked his lighter on and off. "Turns out he's having a juicy affair with some waitress." Foxy rolled his eyes. "An' the lad's married? What a sleazy bastard." Freddy laughed. "I'm not surprised. He always seemed like that kind of guy. Speaking of which, I think we need to figure out exactly what happens in the basement." Foxy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a whole lot of weird shit happens in there. Mike and Jeremey love goin' down there… god knows why." The side door to the pizzeria opened, and Bonnie crept out. "Hey… you needed to ask me something?" He asked Freddy, keeping a wary eye on Foxy. "Oh, hey Bonnie. Yeah, I was wondering if it would be possible to install cameras in the basement."

Bonnie tensed a little bit. "The basement? I'm… not sure. I mean, everyone's kind of aggressive towards me now… and there might be cops down there." Foxy cleared his throat. "Then don't go alone. 'Ahll go with ye." Freddy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea." Bonnie took a shaky breath, "All right. I'll see what I can do." With that, Foxy and Bonnie went back into the restaurant. "Well, in other news, Ballora came through. Baby's laid off of us now." Freddy sighed in relief. "Good, we have enough to worry about."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the cold winter air. "Shit, that was Mary!" Toby cursed as the two ran back inside. At the prize corner, they were greeted by a brutal sight. Mary was on the floor, and Tina was standing over her, clutching a wrench. "Try to steal from me, eh?" Mary backed away. "I didn't steal shit!" She exclaimed. "Liar!" Tina yelled as she started walking towards her. "Freeze!" Someone shouted, as Tina was tackled to the floor. The figure was revealed to be Theo, who knocked the wrench out of Tina's hands. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. "That bitch stole my keys!" Tina shouted back. Theo shook his head in disgust and dragged Tina off to a corner for a long talk. Freddy helped Mary back up. "You all right?" He asked, concerned. "Fine. She'll have to hit me a lot harder to knock me down." Mary responded. Freddy nodded and walked out of the prize corner with Toby. Freddy suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Freddy patted his coat pockets. "I can't find my damn keys…" Freddy turned and frowned at Mary. Mary gave a sheepish smile and held up his ring of keys. "... that bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

"Right, well th' cameras are set up in the basement," Foxy remarked as he leaned against the wall in the storeroom where Bonnie hung out. "Jeremy's alibi is… weird, but from what I hear, it checks." Toby chimed in. "And I got my keys back from Mary," Freddy concluded. Bonnie nodded slowly. "Well, everything's in place now. We just have to see what happens next."

 **The Next Day**

 **November 24**

"You sure you don't need backup?" Toby whispered to Freddy. "Nah, I can take a scumbag like Mike by myself." Freddy had planned to confront Mike and figure out why he was so interested in the basement. As Toby walked away, Freddy gripped the handle of his gun inside his coat, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. FInally, Mike walked down the hall and entered the basement, not seeing Freddy watching from the office corridor. Freddy briskly walked down the hall, grabbing the door before it closed, and slipped in.

Not much had changed since Fritz's murder. The police had gathered all the evidence they could get and had left the room alone, most likely due to the rotten smell. Freddy descended the stairs and saw Mike in the corner. "Mike." Mike whirled in shock, dropping something on the ground. "What the hell?!" Freddy noticed that Mike had dropped money all over the floor in his surprise. "What are you doing?" Freddy asked in a low voice. "None of your business!" Mike shouted, his eyes darting from Freddy to the door, trying to determine if he could escape. Freddy growled and pinned Mike to the wall, moving so fast that he barely had time to react. "Schmidt, what are you doing here?"

Mike gulped but said nothing. Freddy held his gaze before looking into a crate that Mike had opened, to find it filled with money. "What's all this for? Talk!" Freddy barked. "It's money!" Mike cried, terrified. "But it's all mine! Well.. some of it from the tips jar… and most of it's from the cash register…. And from people's wallets… and other places ...' Freddy shook his head in disbelief. "You're a thief, eh? Of course you are… I should have known." Freddy pushed Mike against the wall again before letting go. "But… not all of it's mine! Jeremy steals too!" Mike whimpered out. Freddy just rolled his eyes in disgust. "I'm not going to report you this time, but if you keep this shit going, bet your ass I'll get the cops on you." With that, Freddy climbed the stairs and left the basement in silent anger.

"And that's the deal with Mike," Freddy recalled to Toby as they sat in the dining area. "Wow," Toby responded, shaking his head. "I know. He's a real bastard." Toby crossed his arms, thinking. "I don't think he's our killer, though…" "HEY!" Both bears were startled when a cry echoed from the maintenance room.

Freddy and Toby arrived at the prize corner to find Theo, with a gun drawn, shouting at a figure. In the maintenance room, someone wearing a ski mask and clutching a crowbar with both hands was standing over a bloody Tina. "Drop it!" Theo shouted again. The figure hesitated before suddenly throwing his crowbar at Theo. Theo dodged, but the metal bar hit him in the shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. The figure then charged forward and shoved Freddy and Toby out of the doorway, barreling down the hall towards the rear exit. "Stop him!" Theo cried.

As the figure neared the door, someone suddenly shot out of the supply closet, easily overtaking the figure and tackling the figure to the ground. With one hand, Bonnie pulled the mask off of the figure and held him down with his body weight. "What the hell?" Asked Toby in confusion as he saw the figure's face. "Scott?!"


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie slammed his fist into the table. "It doesn't make sense," He shouted angrily. Freddy nodded, thinking. Scott had been arrested for attempted murder on Tina, and Cliff seemed certain that Scott was the murderer. But many things still didn't add up. "Yeah… Why would Scott suddenly go around killing people? He makes more money than all of us, he's got a family… so why?" Freddy muttered as he paced the floor. Someone suddenly knocked on the door of the storeroom. Foxy opened the door to show Chica. "Um… hey. Freddy said he wanted to talk to me?" Freddy nodded and turned to the group. "Guys, we need everyone we can get, so I asked Chica if she was willing to help us."

Foxy nodded approvingly, Toby smiled at her, but Bonnie looked skeptical. "Well… if you trust her, I guess she can join." The others nodded in approval, so Freddy shook Chica's hand. "Welcome aboard."

"What's he saying?" The group had gathered around Bonnie and reviewed the camera footage from yesterday. The cameras showed Scott approaching Melanie in the basement and asking her something. "Can't tell, Scott's too quiet." Melanie shook her head and walked away. Freddy rubbed his chin. "I wonder what that was about… we should ask her." Foxy stood up from where he was sitting. " 'Ah'll ask her. She hates yer guts." Toby snickered and Freddy rolled his eyes. "Fine… just be careful." Foxy laughed. "Sure."

 **The Next Day**

 **November 25**

Foxy slid into the booth across from where Freddy was sitting. "Well, it seems Scott was asking where Tina was." Freddy shook his head and took a sip from his paper cup. "What did she say?" "Just that she didn't know." Toby walked over from the stage, where there was excited chattering. "Did you guys here? Scott confessed to being the murderer. We're reopening soon."


	18. Chapter 18

"Yeah, it was lucky Theo showed up when he did. Tina will be fine, she just has to spend a few days in the hospital." Freddy sighed in relief. "You know… this feels wrong," Chica remarked. "What does?" Asked Freddy as he placed a blue and red party hat on the table. "We're talking about murder while arranging party hats," Chica grumbled. Freddy nodded grimly. The real murderer was still out there, he knew it. "By the way, I heard an interesting conversation earlier," Chica whispered as she grabbed another hat. "Between Candy and Cindy. Candy said something like 'Oh, I'm so glad they caught the killer,' and Cindy said 'They shouldn't bother with a trial, just kill him on the spot.' Then they laughed and talked about the performance."

"Weird…" Freddy whispered. "Very," Chica responded. Toby and Laura walked by, talking about Scott's arrest. "It doesn't make sense, he's got no reason to kill anyone," Laura was complaining. Toby shrugged. "Yeah, I know." Freddy frowned at the statement.

Freddy was staring into the cabinet he was supposed to be restocking, lost in thought. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, yanking him from his thoughts. "Woah there," Cindy laughed. "Someone's tense." Freddy narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cindy gave him a playful smile. "I tapped you on the shoulder and you jumped a mile. You need to calm down, bro. The killer's been caught, so you don't have to worry about your little case anymore." As Cindy walked away, Freddy stared at her, shaking his head. Maybe she was right, and he should just forget about the case. Freddy was about to return to stacking paper plates when Jeremy walked by and stopped next to him. "Listen, I need to tell you something," He whispered, his eyes glancing around in a panic. "I saw Scott." Freddy paused. "What?" Jeremy cleared his throat and whispered, "I saw him while I was… you know. He was walking to the bank when Fritz was killed. I don't care what Cliff says, Scott's not the killer." With that, Jeremy pulled his hat over his eyes and walked out quickly, leaving Freddy in shocked silence.

 **(Spoiler:**

 **Someone dies in the next chapter**

 **:P)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright Cawthon, you got 5 minutes," the guard barked. Scott, dressed in an orange jumpsuit sat uneasily in front of the glass divider, grabbing the telephone. Freddy did the same, Toby sitting next to him. The two had snuck out of the pizzeria to go to the prison. "Um… hi?" Scott asked, unsure why they were visiting him. "Hi. Scott, did you kill Fritz?" Freddy asked. Scott hesitated before answering. "Yeah."

"Them why did Jeremey see you walking down the street?"

"What?"  
"Don't lie, Scott. Jeremy said he saw you walking down the street at the time of Fritz's death. So why did you take the blame?"  
"I didn't take any blame! I killed Fritz!"

"Scott, the real killer is on the loose, we still need to catch him."  
"I'm the killer! Look, you need to stop digging into this or else he'll find out and-"

Scott suddenly cut himself off, realizing he had said too much. "Or else who will find out?" Toby asked, taking the phone from Freddy. "No one. You need to stop," Scott hissed. "It's better for them if I stay in jail." "Better for who? Your family? You think your wife will be better off without a husband?" Scott nodded. "At least she'll be alive. I've said too much already." With that, Scott hung the red phone back on the hook and left the visitor's room.

Freddy turned to Toby. "Blackmail," Toby muttered. "It has to be." Freddy nodded gravely as they got into Chica's car, which they had borrowed. The drive back was in silence. Toby sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window while Freddy kept his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel in silent anger. As the car pulled into the parking lot, Toby spoke. "What could the blackmailer possibly have on Scott?" Freddy shrugged as he undid his seatbelt. As he opened the door, a loud bang suddenly caused him to jump a little. "What the hell?" He shouted. Toby got out of the car, his eyes wide. "Gunshots!"

The two ran into the pizzeria, drawing their weapons. Inside was chaos. Employees were screaming and running out the entrance. Inside, a body lay on the ground. Police officers were crouched behind overturned tables, shooting back at an unseen figure. Bonnie was crouched behind another table with a policeman and Chica, holding his own gun and trying to figure out where the shots were coming from. Foxy was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a figure stood up and leveled his pistol at Freddy. A gunshot tore through the chaos, and the figure crumpled to the ground. Freddy traced the shot to Cliff, who was standing by the body of an officer. "Shooter down!" The officers called as they ran forward. As an officer flipped over the figure Cliff shot, Freddy recognized that it was Mike. "Look," Toby whispered as he pointed to another body. The body belonged to Jeremy, Freddy realized. "Shit…" he muttered, recalling his panic when Jeremy told him about Scott's whereabouts. Cliff was busy with the body next to him, shaking it. "Come on! Stay with me!" He shouted through tears. "That's Theo!" Freddy exclaimed. Another officer was speaking into his radio. "Shooting's over, we've got officers down, send some medics!" Suddenly, Bonnie ran over to Freddy. "Freddy! Foxy's been hit!"

Freddy's eyes went wide as he ran after Bonnie. Chica was kneeling by Foxy, who was sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh my god," Toby whispered under his breath. Chica bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "I… can't do anything else." Chica looked up at Freddy, tears in her eyes as paramedics arrived on the scene. A pair of paramedics ran over to Foxy. One shook her head, glancing at her partner. The other paramedic stopped getting his equipment out and nodded. The female stood slowly and looked at Freddy. "He's gone. I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Next Day: November 26th**

Nothing was said as the the group stood in the office. The stillness was interrupted as Cliff walked in, a bandage around his arm. "I heard about Foxy. I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. Freddy sighed sadly. "Is Theo okay?" Cliff shrugged. "Hope so, the medics said he'll probably live." Cliff slowly sank down into a chair. "Well… I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore. We were here to wrap up the investigation. Suddenly, one of the guards drew a gun and shot at me. He mostly missed, but hit Theo. That's when we started shooting back. Another guard came and started shooting as well. I'm not sure who hit Foxy… it's possible the shooters got him, but since he was wearing a guard's uniform and the other shooters were also guards…" Cliff paused, wiping tears from his eyes. "...it's possible an officer mistakenly shot him."

Cliff said nothing more after the statement and left the office. Freddy rubbed his eyes, not knowing what to think. He and Foxy had worked at the same place for a few months, and just when they started building a friendship… "What's going to happen to Sam and Jay? And Greg and Steve?" Toby wondered. "I… don't know. I suppose they're going to get evicted if they can't get enough money…" Freddy mumbled. "Why?" Bonnie whispered to himself quietly. "Why did he have to die?" Freddy bit his lip. "I… don't know, Bonnie. I don't know."

"Do you have any comment on the incidents that took place?" Baby shook her head. "No comment." Since Scott was in jail, the remaining staff members appointed Baby as the temporary manager, to the despair of Candy. Reporters had gotten word of the murders and the shootout, and a flock of them stood outside the pizzeria doors. "This incident has left us all in shock," Baby said to the reporters in a calm voice. "We don't think it is the right time to consider reopening after what has occurred, so this location will continue to remain closed for at least another two weeks." Freddy, Toby, and Chica stood off to the side, watching the impromptu press conference. "She's handling it well," Toby observed. "Yeah… she'd make a good leader," Chica agreed. "Do you think this shooting was in any connection to the previous murders?" Baby thought for a moment. "No comment." "How can you be sure the man arrested was truly the murderer?" Before Baby could answer the question, Cindy stormed over to the reporter. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! The bastard confessed, but SOME people just can't accept the fact that the murderer's been caught!" She yelled. "There's plenty of evidence already, so why can't you just let this thing blow over?" The reporter scribbled something in his notebook and asked another question. "You said there's evidence? How so? Have the police obtained anything critical? How are you certain-" Cindy growled aggressively and shoved the reporter. "I'll give you evidence that you're a nosy bastard looking for trouble," She spat. Freddy and Toby ran over and pulled her back into the restaurant as reporters took pictures and shouted questions at them. "There will be no further questions at this time!" Baby shouted above the chaos before retreating into the pizzeria.

"Why would Jeremy try to shoot a detective in the midst of 5 cops?" Chica wondered. Bonnie shrugged. "Well… we know there's blackmail now. Someone's got dirt on Jeremy," Bonnie muttered on his death. "Maybe it's good Jeremy died… if he lived, I would have killed him."

 **A/N: Thanks to Allthat'sleft and PlatniumFire for the positive reviews! Mystery is hella fun to write, and I'm glad I managed to pull off a mystery story set in FNAF that's different from the original mystery.**


	21. Chapter 21

"A week," Baby said to the small crowd of employees. "Reopening been pushed back a week." Melanie stood up. "Didn't you tell the press two?" Baby sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "The company's giving us one week to clean everything up and reopen, or else we're all out of jobs." Freddy shook his head, disgusted with the company's obsession with money. "Anyways… Funerals for Mike, Jeremy, and Foxy will take place soon," Baby finished. "We won't forget them."

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica sat in the storeroom, waiting for Toby to show up. "I wish he told me sooner," Bonnie said abruptly. "What?" "I wish that Foxy told me about his army days earlier… I had no clue he was a war vet. We could have been friends…" Bonnie's voice trailed off as Toby opened the door and walked in. "Hey, sorry. Listen, Someone's trying to blackmail me," Toby said urgently. "What? How?" Freddy asked as he got up from his chair. "Well whoever it is thinks I'm secretly dating Laura, and they're threatening to tell everyone," Toby said as he pulled out a note. "When I got my coat, this was in the pocket." Freddy frowned. "Well… we have to act, now. I have a plan."

As Freddy finished detailing his plan, the others looked at each other excitedly. "So, we need a volunteer." Bonnie shot up. "I'll do it." Chica looked skeptical. "Are… are you sure?" Bonnie nodded firmly. "Maybe I should do it…" Toby said. "No, I think Bonnie should do it," Freddy decided. Chica and Toby nodded. "Alright… good luck tomorrow, Bonnie."

 **(Filler Chapter :P)**

 **Don't worry though, things kick off next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Here it is... pretty much everything will be revealed in this chapter!)**

 **The Next Day**

 **November 27th**

The employees were hanging out in the dining area when Bonnie burst through the front doors. "Hey guys! Scott's getting released from prison!" The employees froze. "They're releasing him? Why?" Melanie asked. Bonnie shrugged. "Well, Scott managed to arrange some kind of deal with the police, he said he has an accomplice and he's going to say who." The employees muttered to each other in shock and anger. "So… Scott's not the killer?" Asked a confused Mary. "Apparently not," Bonnie replied. "Who is the accomplice?" Ballora asked, intrigued. "I can't say," Bonnie replied nonchalantly. Freddy stood near the empty security kiosk, watching the scene unfold. There were angry shouts as the employees demanded to know the identity of the accomplice.

"I haven't told anyone, not even Cliff, and I don't intend to until I get my reward money," Bonnie stated arrogantly. There were scoffs and angry outbursts from the crowd. As the employees argued amongst themselves, Bonnie quietly slipped into the basement.

The lone light above the basement was off, leaving the basement in eerie darkness. Bonnie carefully descended the creaky stairs into the dark basement. The light flickered back on as Bonnie flipped the switch on. As he walked past a stack of boxes, he paused, sensing that something was wrong. Suddenly a figure knocked him to the ground. Bonnie reached in his coat for his gun, but another figure kicked it out of his hand. The first figure drew a knife and pinned Bonnie to the ground, ready to slit his throat. Suddenly, Freddy, Chica and Toby appeared, running out of the corner they were hiding in, and aimed guns at the two assailants. "Drop the knife," Freddy growled. The first assailant was caught off guard, which allowed Bonnie to kick the masked figure, making them drop the knife they were holding.

Sensing that there was no escape, the second figure raised their hands in the air. "It's over," Toby growled as he aimed his gun at the first figure, Chica aiming hers at the other figure. Freddy walked over and pulled the ski mask off of the first figure's face. As the light hit their face, Freddy narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "I should have known it was you."

 **(If you want to guess who the murderers are…. Guess now!)**

The blue cat laying on the ground spat on the ground near Freddy's feet. Candy the cat growled, eyes darting around the room, searching for his knife. The other figure tore off her mask, revealing a pink cat. "Well congratulations, I guess we should have killed you first," Cindy spat as she stared daggers at Freddy. "I'd like to see you try," countered Chica. The door was opened, and Cliff ran in. "What the hell…" he muttered as he saw the two performers on the floor.

"Start talking, you've got nothing to lose now." Cliff had taken everyone to the precinct to be interviewed. Bonnie, Freddy, Toby, and Chica stood outside the interrogation room, watching as the interrogator quizzed Cindy. Candy had refused to talk so Cliff recommended they focused on Cindy instead. "I did nothing wrong," Cindy stated. "I want a lawyer." The interrogator leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, we know you did nothing." Cindy was confused for a moment. "What do you mean?" The interrogator was silent for a moment, flipping through some papers. "Your brother says he did all the killing, and you were just a follower." Cindy became enraged. "What?! That liar! I did just as much killing as he did!" Cindy shouted. The interrogator raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Later, Cliff entered the lobby of the precinct, where the group was waiting. "Well, here's the story," Cliff said as he held up a manilla folder filled with papers. Cliff cleared his throat and began reading. "It took a while, but they both confessed. The two confessed to killing Fritz and Crimson. They also said that the people who attacked Toby was Scott and Jeremy, who they were blackmailing. They also attacked Ballora and blackmailed Scott into attacking Tina and blackmailing Jeremy into trying to kill me. They also bribed Mike so he would spread accusations, but after Scott's arrest they turned bribes into blackmail and made him try to shoot me with Jeremy," Cliff said.

"Now, regarding the 1983 and 1987 evidence you gave us, it seems Candy and Cindy were also responsible for those murders. Candy says they want to leave the company, but William Afton is blackmailing them into staying. They tried to get a location shut down in '83 by killing a guard, but were transferred. They tried again in '87, but the company covered that up. The two were then transferred to your location."

The group sat in silence, processing what Cliff had said. "So… they are the murderers. They killed because they wanted to leave," Bonnie muttered. Cliff nodded. "We're trying to track down the men mentioned in the memos, and we also sent officers after William Afton to talk to him about his role in all this," Cliff said as he closed the folder. "Now we've got to do a press conference. But before I go, I can't thank you enough. I don't think we would have caught them without you," Cliff said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "We may have lost Foxy, but it's over… It's over now."

 **(Not the end… yet.)**

 **(If your guess about the murderers was correct, congratulations!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Next Day**

 **November 28th**

Jay sat in front of the television absently, absently watching as Cliff gave a press statement on the television. Sam had been working as hard as he could, but there was only so much he could do to make money. Nothing in the apartment had been the same since Foxy's death. Jay clutched an unopened bottle in his hand, staring at it hesitantly. He was about to open it when he stopped. He stared at a picture on the wall, depicting himself with Sam smiling at the camera as they stood next to Foxy, Steve, and Greg, who were wearing military uniforms. Jay remembered that day clearly, it was the day Foxy, Steve, and Greg were deployed. Jay wiped tears from his eyes as the memory burned itself into his mind, and was momentarily distracted by children's laughter from next door. Jay frowned, placing the bottle back on the table. "I won't do this to you, Foxy," He muttered as the news switched stories. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Cliff… listen, does the offer about recruitment still stand?"

Meanwhile, Greg stood on the street corner, smiling as the sun hit his face. Weeks earlier, he had been walking to the store when he saw two figures running from a gun store, the owner shouting something at them as he clutched his bleeding arm. Greg's army instincts kicked in and he gave chase, drawing his own pistol. He was still too far away when one of the figures shot a policeman running after them before they disappeared around a corner. Another policeman came running and saw his partner lying on the ground, bleeding, while a golden bear with a metal leg was running towards him with a pistol in his hand. Greg realized that the policeman thought he was the shooter as bullets flew by him. In a split second decision, Greg decided that the police would never listen to him, so he ran. He had spent the last few weeks in Foxy's basement, until two cats arrested for murder confessed to robbing the store and shooting the policeman. The police called off the search for him, and he could finally walk free.

"Nice day," he remarked to Steve, who was next to him. "Yeah, I'm glad you're not being chased anymore… I just wish Foxy was here to see it," Steve said sadly. Greg nodded. "Yeah… he saved our lives. We owe him that." With that, the two battle-scarred veterans stood on the street corner, their minds flashing back to the days of the war.

 **(Still not the end)**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Next Day**

 **November 29th.**

The few staff members still alive stood in the dining area of the restaurant. There were no more whispered conversation or endless speculation. The group stood in quiet anticipation, waiting for news. Finally, Cliff entered, followed by Theo, whose arm was in a sling. Cliff nodded to Tina, who had bandages wrapped around her stomach. "Glad to see you're okay," Cliff said to her before turning to the group. "We sent officers after Afton to find out his role in all of this. Unfortunately, we found that he cleared out his safe and ran for it." The news caused nervous chattering amongst the staff. "We're looking for him, but he's gone off of the radar for now. We have arrested multiple high level managers, including Afton's second in command. As of now, nobody is in charge of Afton Entertainment, so I'm sorry to say this, but it seems like Afton Entertainment is no more."

There was a shocked silence. "So… we're out of jobs?" asked Mary. Theo nodded sadly. "I'm not sure if you will receive your paychecks, as the management is in a mess right now." As the few remaining staff members began clearing out the restaurant, Cliff and Theo walked over to Bonnie, Freddy, Toby, and Chica. "You four will receive the reward money I mentioned yesterday sometime soon," Cliff said with a sad smile. "What you want to do with it is your choice."

As Cliff walked away, Freddy sighed. "I always wanted more money… never thought I'd get it like this, though." Toby nodded sadly. Chica shrugged. "And I wanted to get out of this job… guess we all got what we wanted." Bonnie just stared at the ground absently. "I don't even want this money… I'll give to Sam and Jay… or maybe Steve and Greg," Bonnie said. Chica smiled. "That's noble of you. I'm just going to use it to pay for med school, what about you Toby?" Toby blinked. "I… don't know. Laura and I planned to spend our entire lives working for this company, but now it's gone…" Freddy cleared his throat. "Hey, I have an idea. I'm sure that whoever's left at Afton's headquarters is trying to get this off their hands… And I know that not everyone who works at these restaurants deserves to lose their jobs. I think… I think I'm going to buy the company, rebrand it maybe…" The group looked at him in shock. "You're going to buy Afton Entertainment? Why?" Chica questioned

Freddy shrugged. "I think it's a good company, it's just in the wrong hands. With some work, I could turn it around." Toby shook his head. "Maybe… but you don't have any business experience." Freddy smiled. "I do, I learned a bit before I got with this crap job." Toby nodded. "All right, you have to rebrand it. What are you going to call it?" Freddy rubbed his chin. "I was thinking… Fazbear Entertainment."

 **The End?**


	25. Epilouge

**November 30th.**

Scott closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air outside of the prison. A smile formed on his face. He had struck a deal with Cliff saying that he would show them where the '87 body was hidden in exchange for no prison time for assaulting Tina. The deal passed, and Scott walked free. On his way out, he saw Candy and Cindy and made sure to flip them off before leaving. The bastards had blackmailed him for the entire month, and he could finally breathe a little easier knowing they were arrested. In a way, he was lucky Afton hadn't mentioned his name in the memos, and even luckier that any memo that could have led to him was destroyed by Ace. No one had to know that he was the manager of the '87 location. Scott laughed to himself as he walked down the street. He had heard Freddy was purchasing the company. If his luck held, he would have his job back.

Melanie stood outside of the rundown apartment she had called her home. She sighed as she turned away. Foxy had always tried to be noble and kind, housing a fugitive in his home and taking in his friends. He had been kind and he had died for it. Melanie shook her head sadly as she lightly kicked the cardboard box that had all of her things in it. She couldn't stay in this town anymore, she just had to go somewhere. Anywhere. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Melanie was surprised to find that it was Mary. "Hey," Mary said sheepishly. "I … have something of yours." Mary held out a white watch, which Melanie had been missing for months. "Oh! Where did you find it?" Mary shrugged. "I… erm, took it. I'm kind of a… kleptomaniac. I steal things, a lot." Melanie smiled. "Keep it." Mary sighed. "Well, if you insist." "Hey, are you staying in town?" Mary shook her head. "I… did something bad, I've got to get out of here… not sure where I'll go, probably just hop towns." Melanie perked up. "Really? Can I come with you?" Mary was surprised. "Um… you really want to?" When Melanie nodded eagerly, a broad smile formed on Mary's face. "Awesome! It'll be like an adventure! Come on, let's leave right now!" Mary said as she ran towards a car. "Wait, you have a car?" Mary laughed as she gunned the engine. "Remember when I said I did something bad?" Melanie chuckled and tossed her belongings in the trunk, before climbing in the passenger's seat. The car sped down the street, and out of town.

"You sure?" Toby asked. Tina nodded. "I've… made mistakes. I need to go… get myself together. Try and see things in a new light." Laura patted her on the back. "Well, be safe Tina." Tina nodded. "I go by Tia now. I don't want to be reminded of who I was." Toby shrugged. "All right. Good luck, Tia." Tia sighed as she left the restaurant. Toby had offered her a job with Fazbear Entertainment, but she declined. She smiled as she opened the door. "A new name, a new start, a new town," she said to herself. As she entered the parking lot, she froze. "Where's my car…" In her space, someone had drawn a heart with 'IOU' drawn inside. "...DAMNIT MARY!"

"I'm really sorry for being so harsh to you. I guess the murders set us all on edge," Ballora said to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged. "Not the first time I've been beaten." Baby rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you decided to stay," Toby interjected. "I'm confident Freddy has what it takes to turn this business around." Baby nodded eagerly. "I love the idea of animatronics performing. I can't wait to get started."

Cliff sat alone at the desk in the empty precinct, typing up a report. The door opened and Theo came in. "Hey," he said. "Are you still mad?" Cliff sighed and turned to face him. "You scared me man, I thought I lost you." Theo sighed back. "I know… I"m sorry." Cliff shook his head. Cliff stood up and embraced his friend in a hug. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Theo's forehead. "You need to watch out for yourself, love," Cliff whispered. Theo smiled. "I will." Cliff smiled a little. "Yeah… you better."

It was midnight on the last day of November, slowly transitioning into the first of December. A group stood at the graveyard, in front of the grave of their friend. The funeral had ended a while ago, but they had stuck around. Freddy knelt in front of the grave and lay a flower on it, sighing. As he got up, he turned as a passing car's light illuminated his friend's faces. Even with the light, the faces of Bonnie, Chica, Toby, Laura, Ballora, Baby, Theo, Cliff, Tina/Tia, Sam, Jay, Greg, and Steve still looked ashen and dark. "I know most of us never knew him well. I wish we could have knew him," Freddy said in a dark voice. "So I swear, this will never happen again. Together, we'll make sure Foxy is remembered." The others nodded. As the group slowly left, Tia whispered to Baby. "Thanks for the money, I got the bus ticket and I'll leave tomorrow. I'll pay you back… eventually." Baby shrugged. "Don't worry about it." As Freddy left the graveyard, he took a quick glance back before sighing, taking a deep breath as December arrived, calmly and slowly.

 **December 1st.**

 **d.**

 **Annnnd that's a wrap. Thanks to all the people who left feedback and reviews! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story, because I had a blast writing this. I really enjoyed writing this story more than I enjoyed writing my other story, Bluer Skies, because I love writing mystery stories.**

 **I realize there may be a few questionable plot points and other things that might not make sense, so if you have any questions, ask away and I will do my best to answer them!**

 **There is room for a sequel (and even a prequel), and I will probably start writing it… hopefully sooner than later. Let me know your opinion on a sequel!**

 **Again, thank you for reading this story! Crimson out!**


	26. Chapter 27

"The stage is yours, Bonnie."

"Thank you Freddy."

The purple rabbit cleared his throat, holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

"We all knew Foxy. I regret not knowing him better. So this one's for you, Foxy. Wherever you are. This poem is for you, and everyone who lived through the war. This is To the Veteran.

" _This one's for the ones who made it home._

 _This one's for those hopeless souls, sucked away like by a leech._

 _This is a monument, raised in bronze, and shining chrome._

 _This is dedicated to the ones who stormed the beach._

 _This one goes to the ones swept away by ocean foam._

 _This one's for the ones who made it home._

 _This one goes out to those who escaped death's reach._

 _This one's for the wanderers who explore and roam._

 _This is a monument, raised in bronze, and shining chrome._

 _This one's for the ones who heard the missiles screech,_

 _And the ones who serve under a radar dome._

 _This one's for the ones who made it home._

 _This one's for the ones mentioned in a speech,_

 _And the ones who fought in Greece or Rome._

 _This one's a monument, raised in bronze, and shining chrome._

 _This one's for the ones who surge through the breach._

 _This one's for the ones who stray and roam._

 _This one's for the ones who made it home._

 _Let's not forget the ones who didn't make it home._

 _Or the ones without a monument, no statues, no bronze nor chrome._

 _This one's for the ones who didn't make it home._

 _This is their monument, raised in bronze, and shining chrome."  
_

 **A/N: The prequel has been released! The Front Line story has now been renamed to The Home Front. As I said before, this story focuses on Steve, Jay, and Foxy and their lives after the war. I'd love it if you guys checked it out! Thanks!**


	27. Woah

God, it's been a while. Since I've visited this site since I've written for this fandom... since I've thought about FNAF or at all. On a whim today, I decided to pop in and check things out.

5k views. That is how many views this story has received. That astounds me. This (along with JAAU, Hello, Hello?, and probably others I'm forgetting) are some of my earliest works. 2 years ago I would never have imagined how well they would have done. Looking over my works I feel guilty seeing so many things left unfinished. I know it's probably too late to finish the things I've started, and I'm okay with that. I've moved on from FNAF a while ago.

But... going over this story, remembering how annoying it is to publish a new chapter on this site... it brings back memories. And... and it makes me wonder. Is anyone still out there? I'm not sure if there is. I think everyone's done with the series now, and I don't mind. It had it's run, but it's gotten to a point where even Scott has grown tired of it.

I don't intend on finishing whatever projects I have left. And I realize I never posted a formal goodbye, but I don't think I need to. My email's still linked to this site, so I still get emails whenever something happens here. So I guess I won't be leaving, but I'll probably stop writing.

But hey, if there is anyone out there, feel free to hit me up! I'm on a few discord servers, I've written for fimfiction, and I'm on Wattpad too. So... come find me? I guess?

Aw, to hell with it. Thank you all for 5 thousand views. It's been fun, FNAF, but I guess all good things come to an end.

Till next time,

Crimson Fox


End file.
